Any Girl?
by Afifirechick
Summary: Draco didn't want to sleep with Pansy, now everyone thinks he can't get anyone. He's going after Ginny, to prove he can. But will it turn out to be more than that. R for later maybe. PLZ R


            When Draco entered the Great Hall that morning, the Slytherin table fell silent. Draco took his normal seat between Crabbe and Goyle and wondered aloud, "What is the matter with these people? Just because I wouldn't do it with Pansy, they all think I can't get a girl."

            "Well, uh, it is kinda, uh…" started Crabbe, but he seemed to lose his train of thought.

            "Odd," Goyle finished.

            "Yeah, well, I can get any girl in this school. Just pick one and I can get her," Draco said and shoveled in a spoonful of scrambled eggs.      

            "Any girl?" Crabbe asked, almost sounding intelligent.

            "Yeah," Draco replied, obviously stunned.

            "Okay, then, um, her," Goyle mentioned, pointing at Ginny Weasley.

            "The Weasley girl? Oh gods. She'd go out with anything that asked her. This will be easy," Draco smirked.

            After breakfast, on their way to 7th year Care of Magical Creatures, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were all talking about the past weekend's Quidditch match. Ginny had been moved up a year because she was selected to attend a seminar over the summer where she learned most of her 6th year classes. 

            They were about halfway to Hagrid's hut when Draco intercepted them. "Hello," he said through a gritted smile.

            "What do you want Malfoy?" Harry spat. "Still sore about Gryffindor beating Hufflepuff?"

            "Can't I say 'hi' without you biting my head off," Draco replied, trying to sound sincere. He walked the rest of the way down the path without a word to anybody.

            "What was all that about?" asked Ron in disbelief.

            "He has got to be up to something," Hermione suggested.

            Ginny, on the other hand wasn't upset about Draco's intrusion and was very curious as to why Draco had spoken to them in such a mannerly way.

            *****

            Later that evening, at dinner, Draco came up to the Gryffindor table to greet the quartet again. "Hello. How's it going?" 

            "What are you playing at, Malfoy?" Ron was about to burst with curiosity and rage.

            "Why do you assume I'm playing some sort of game? I just wa…" 

            Hermione rolled her eyes, "Just go back to your own table, Malfoy."

            "As you wish. See you later guys, Ginny," Malfoy gave a kind of half-bow and seated himself at his own table.

            "What the fuck!" Ron was obviously outraged, his face turning red.

            "Ginny, I think Malfoy is hot for you," Harry said casually, which caused Ron's face to turn an even deeper shade of red.

            Ginny gave a sort of gagging noise and replied, "Oh gods, that's just what I need right now, to become Mrs. Malfoy."

            Ron had had it. He chugged the rest of his pumpkin juice and stormed out of the Great Hall, with one final death glare at Draco.

"He took that better than I imagined," Ginny sighed and they all laughed.

*****

After dinner, Ginny was in the library looking for a book for her Transfiguration essay, but little did she know, Draco was just on the other side of the bookcase, spying on her.

As Ginny was walking back to her table, Malfoy stepped in front of her. She didn't seem to notice as she had her nose stuck in a book, and ran into him, knocking them both down. 

Draco instantly climbed to feet and was about to say something rude, but caught himself and stuck out a hand to help Ginny to her feet, "Sorry, I uh, didn't see you, Ginny."

As Ginny pulled herself to her feet, she mumbled something about it being all right.

"Ginny, are you mad at me?" he asked sincerely.

Ginny shook her head, "No, not really. But it is kind of weird. You all of a sudden being nice to me and my friends, especially Harry. Plus, you've always hated Weasley's. What are you up to?"

"Ginny, I'm not up to anything. But I really think I like you and I would like to know you better," Draco replied with a genuine Malfoy smile.

Ginny stopped looking so perplexed and gave him a weak smile, "Really?"

"Yes, really." Draco smiled, planting a kiss on the hand he still held in his. He almost laughed at how good he was at lying.

"Well, uh, Hogsmeade weekend is coming up soon. We could meet for lunch or something," Ginny suggested sheepishly.

"Great. I'll catch up with you later," Draco almost sprinted out of the library for fear that he would burst with laughter. He couldn't believe that any Weasley could be so dense as to think that a Malfoy would actually like them.


End file.
